


Bigger Than Us

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Songfic, Tender Sex, lack of sexual experience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Асока знает, к чему все идет. У Асоки почти нет в этом сомнений, есть лишь огненный цветок, медленно распускающий свои лепестки где-то внизу живота. Ей кажется, что это было предрешено. Ей кажется, что это самое непредвиденное, что с ней когда-либо случалось.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 8





	Bigger Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Rice - Bigger That Us

Это начинается, как и десятки раз ранее. Настолько обыденно уже для них: перешучиваться, забавляться c BD, болтать о всякой ерунде, шептать друг другу ничего не значащие нежности и целоваться до головокружения - а точнее, пока Гриз не прервет их обычным _этот дроид опять забрался на мой любимый диван да вы хоть знаете как сложно его потом отчистить_ ворчанием.

Только в этот раз все иначе. Только в этот раз она опомниться не успевает, как оказывается у него на коленях в спальном отсеке, как поцелуи становятся более настойчивыми и жаркими. Только в этот раз ни Гриз, ни Цере, ни даже BD их не прерывают.

Асока знает, к чему все идет. У Асоки почти нет в этом сомнений, есть лишь огненный цветок, медленно распускающий свои лепестки где-то внизу живота. Ей кажется, что это было предрешено. Ей кажется, что это самое непредвиденное, что с ней когда-либо случалось.

\- Что ты... - чуть ошалело бормочет Кэл, когда она отстраняется и решительно начинает стаскивать с себя тунику. - Сока?

Удивительно, но она почти не стесняется, оставшись перед ним полуобнаженной. Дотрагивается до его теперь отчаянно пылающей щеки, одновременно касаясь и в Силе, четко давая понять: здесь и сейчас только они вдвоем, и это все, что ей нужно. Она показывает ему это в золотистых волнах, связывающих их, показывает огненные лепестки у себя внутри, уже горячие чуть ли не до боли, показывает, что она, Асока Тано, падаван-солдат, с четырнадцати лет не знавшая другой жизни, кроме войны, теперь хочет лишь одного: быть с ним по-настоящему, быть его во всех смыслах. Его рук и губ на теле хочет.

\- Я... никогда раньше этого не делал, - говорит Кэл, но не может скрыть хрипотцу в голосе. Как и разом участившееся дыхание, и медленно заполнившую зрачки темную зелень.

\- Я тоже, - отвечает Асока с мягкой улыбкой и придвигается, чтобы снова его поцеловать.

\- Вдруг что-нибудь пойдет не так? - выдыхает он в ее губы. - Вдруг тебе будет больно?

Его неуверенность, его тревога за нее ощущаются в Силе такой отчетливой рябью, что у Асоки голова от нежности кружится, и хочется его почему-то еще сильнее.

\- Просто доверься мне, - шепчет она, быстрыми поцелуями спускаясь по его скуле. - У тебя все получится, обещаю.

И Кэл сдается, одним кивком развязывая ей руки полностью. Безропотно помогает снять с себя верхнюю одежду, вновь выдыхает приглушенно, когда их губы сталкиваются в очередной раз. Асока и сама не сдерживает полувздоха-полустона от соприкосновения кожей, от абсолютно крышесносного ощущения, что их ничто больше не разделяет - по крайней мере, выше пояса. Но это ненадолго.

Она упирается руками в его теперь обнаженные плечи, и уже через мгновение он оказывается лежащим на спине, а она поудобнее устраивается сверху. Кэл все еще неуверенно опускает ладони на ее бедра, ведет чуть выше, по бокам, по животу, наконец, добирается до груди. Асока зажмуривается и плавится от его прикосновений, как раскаленный бескар. Запрокидывает голову и хватает ртом воздух, когда горячие пальцы слегка сжимают грудь, ласкают ее.

Он вдруг останавливается на мгновение, и она открывает глаза, чтобы встретить его замерший взгляд. Он смотрит на нее, словно она божество, словно она само воплощение Света.

\- Ты такая красивая, - шепчет завороженно, и остатки самообладания уносятся окончательно.

Они не спешат. Пробуют друг друга на вкус постепенно, осторожно, учатся чувствовать по частоте дыхания и пульса, по малейшим оттенкам в Силе. Гриз и Цере могут их услышать, могут застукать в любой момент, но Асоку это только подстегивает, распаляет, и Кэл на ее огонь отзывается собственным ярким пламенем - такого же цвета, как его волосы.

Сила переполняется их ощущениями, расцвечивается целой палитрой, как радугой, когда исчезает последняя преграда, когда жарко становится настолько, что, кажется, еще немного - и они сплавятся кожей.

\- Ты точно уверена? - шепчет Кэл, словно они и не зашли уже так далеко. Асока рассматривает его без всякого стеснения: растрепанные рыжие лохмы, веснушки, каждую из которых ей хочется целовать до покраснения, алые и припухшие от бесконечных поцелуев губы.

Недолго думая, она вновь накрывает их своими.

Небольшой дискомфорт - это не то, что невозможно вытерпеть, особенно когда Сила с тобой.

И они начинают это движение - вместе. Они чувствуют теперь друг друга как никогда раньше, они словно единый организм, с одним дыханием, одним сердцем, одним разумом - на двоих.

И это больше них, больше всего, что они видели и ощущали до этого, это переполняет и рвется наружу, обволакивает с головой, как огромный золотистый кокон, пронизанный множеством нитей: дернуть за одну - и отзовутся все.

Для нее в одном его вздохе - целая вселенная.

Для нее в их движениях - рай в отдельно взятом спальном отсеке.

И это настолько ново, что захватывает дух и сердце сжимается. И это настолько естественно, что правильнее и быть не может.

А потом - с ее закушенной губой, с его тихим стоном - огненный цветок внутри наконец взрывается раскаленной лавой в венах, раскраивая мир на кусочки.

Когда привычные очертания постепенно восстанавливаются перед глазами, а дыхание вновь выравнивается, он притягивает ее и укладывает к себе на грудь. Они долго лежат так, приходя в чувство, осознавая произошедшее, осознавая, что теперь их связывает нечто совсем другое, нечто большее. И вдруг Кэл начинает тихо смеяться.

\- Ты чего?

\- Так хорошо... - шепчет он.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Асока, целуя его разгоряченное, влажное плечо и сплетая их пальцы.

Лучше и не придумаешь. .


End file.
